Everything's Perfect Or So It Seems
by animerox2320
Summary: if you havent read Dark Dreams of a Whitlighter then GO READ IT or this wont make any sense. GohanxPiccolo GotenxTrunks GokuxVegeta. Dont like dont read. rating my change
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Kagome's POV (Flashback)**

Everything is perfect. Goku is talking again. Orochimaru is dead. I'm with Gohan and even though Zuko is dead, I'm okay. But, for some odd reason, I feel uneasy. I don't know why, but I do. Oh, well. Today is over and I'm still alive, so I'm good.

**(Flashback end)**

I wake up feeling generally good and happy. But, knowing my luck, something is going to go wrong. And, of course, I was right. I hear a loud explosion and jump up.

"What's wrong?"

"You're telling me you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" He says right as there is another huge explosion.

"THAT!" I yell and he laughs. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" I say and start running. He gets up and grabs my waist. "What are you–?" He cuts me off by kissing me.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's just my dad and Vegeta training."

"That's them training?" I say and laugh.

"Yeah, they train really hard. Anyway, come back to bed. You need to rest."

"Alright, but first I'm going to go tell them to keep it down. There are people who are still trying to sleep."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" He says.

"What? Why?"

"Well, when they are training they are **really** focused. You might just lose your head. Also, there was that one time when I was younger and I went into the Gravity Chamber without knocking first." He pauses and shudders. "Believe me you don't want to go in there while they are training."

"What, did you see them have sex or something?" I say and laugh. When I look at him he isn't laughing. "Holy crap, you did, didn't you?"

"Yes. It was horrible. That is why I don't recommend going in there right now."

"Well, I'm going anyway."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He says and lies back down.

"Whatever." I say and stick my tongue out at him. _Nothing could ruin my day._

"Oh, I wouldn't bet on that my dear." A voice says, even though, at the time, I couldn't hear.

**In The Gravity Chamber**

I unlock the door to go inside, and a ki blast comes straight at me.

"Shit!" Vegeta says and blocks it before it hits me.

"Sorry, you scared me." Goku says.

"It's fine, just be careful."

"Well it's your fault for coming in here without knocking!" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta…"

"No, he's right. I should have knocked."

"Well, what do you want? We're busy."

"So I see. Anyway, I was just wondering if you could keep it down, because when I woke up I heard a loud explosion and not knowing what it was I started freaking out."

"How do you expect us to–?"

"Sure." Goku says interrupting Vegeta, which just pisses him off even more.

"Kakarot, what are you–"

"Come on Vegeta, let's get back to training."

"Fine, but stop interrupting me, damnit!"

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing."

"Sorr–…okay"

"Thanks."

"Yeah, whatever." He says and Goku smiles sadly. I walk out and hear a loud explosion again. Then, the door open. It's Goku. He looks scared.

"What's wrong? What happened? Where's Vegeta?" I say and he falls. I catch him before he hits the ground, but he's heavy. He starts crying. "Goku, you have to talk to me." Then, I see it. There is a huge hole in the side of the Gravity Chamber. "Oh, shit." I say and see that Goku is passed out.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Take your dad inside."

"Tell me what–"

"I said, take him inside!" I scream and it wakes up Goku.

"Vegeta? Where's Vegeta?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, Goku. Just go inside with Gohan." I say and sigh. "I knew something was going to happen. It was all just a matter of time." I say, more to myself then to Goku and Gohan, and walk into the smoke, looking for Vegeta.

**Well I hope you liked my first chapter of my sequel. If you haven't read my first story you should read that first. Please review and let me know if I should change anything. Update soon…I hope. Finals r coming up so no promises, but I will try.**

**~Animerox2320 **

**Kagome:** That sucked.

**Me:** what did u say? *glares*

**Kagome:** EEEPPP! NOTHING! It was a great story…I loved it! *hides behind Gohan again*

**Gohan:** STOP DOING THAT!

**Me:** SHUT THE FUCK UP! *ties both up and duck tapes their mouths* much better…BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Kagome's POV**

"Vegeta! Vegeta!" _Damnit! I know he's here somewhere! I just don't know where! _"Vegeta where are you?"

"Here." I hear Vegeta say, barely.

"Where? I don't see you."

"Over here. I'm stuck and I can't move." He says. I find him under what looks like rubble from the Gravity Chamber. I help him up and he tries to stand. When he puts weight on his left leg he immediately screams (me: well not really...he IS Vegeta) and just about falls over. I catch him and he pulls away. "I'm fine." He says.

"No you're not. Let me help."

"I said I'm fi–"

"Damnit, you're hurt now let me help or I will leave you here!" I yell and he just stares at me. Then, he stops pulling away and puts his arm around my shoulders. "There now was that so hard?" I say, and laugh. He glares at me and growls. We start walking and I have my hand on his back.

"Damnit, you're going to have to move your hand. It doesn't work with it on my back." He says with his eyes closed.

"Well, what am I supposed to…? I have an idea." I say laughing.

"Do I even want to–?" He says but gets cut off when I pick him up bridal style. "Oh FUCK NO! Put me down!"

"No, because this way is faster. And this way when we get to Goku I can just give you to him." I say and he growls. We get outside of the Gravity Room.

"Where's Goku?"

"Relax, he's inside with Gohan." I say. "Damn, you're heavy!"

"SHUT UP!" He yells, causing me to almost drop him. I start laughing. We get inside Goku rushes over.

"Don't worry, Goku. Vegeta is fine. He just hurt his leg."

"Yes, now PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yeah, he's fine." Goku says and starts laughing.

"Kakarot, shut up!" He yells, which just makes Goku laugh even harder.

"Here take him." I say and give him to Goku. Well, actually, he practically jumped into Goku's arms. "Hey where's Gohan?" I ask, just now realizing that he wasn't here.

"Looking for me?"

"Holy son of a–" I yell, jumping a little. "Damnit, Gohan! Don't do that!" I say punching him.

"Owww! I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny."

"Well, it wasn't!" I say and start laughing. "Okay, so maybe it was." I look over at Vegeta, expecting to see him laughing. "I wonder why Vegeta isn't laughing." I say getting a closer look at him. "Figures." I say, while looking at a sleeping Vegeta. I smile and hug Gohan.

**Hey, sorry for such a long wait. School has been hectic. I will try to update sooner this time, promise. Anyway, keep an eye out for ch. 3. Until next time. **

**~Animerox2320**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome's POV**

"Hey, how's your leg?" I ask. It's been a couple days since then, but we still don't know who did it.

"I'm fine." Vegeta says. He looks so cute right now. (Vegeta: I don't do 'cute'. Me: oh shut up!) He and Goku are sitting together, with Vegeta leaning against Goku and Goku purring. I've never heard Goku purr before, and I have to admit, it's very relaxing.

"Hey, you okay?" I hear Gohan ask.

"Yeah, I've just never heard Goku purr before." I say, laying my head in Gohan's lap. He starts to 'pet' my hair. "It's kind of relaxing." I say and Vegeta laughs.

"Well, you've probably never heard anyone purr before." Vegeta says.

"Not true. InuYasha would purr all the time. Not like Goku does, but he would. I've also heard you and Gohan purr before." I say about half asleep.

"That's right." Vegeta says, relaxing against Goku again.

"Hey, who's Inu–whatever his name is?" Gohan asks. _Shit. Oh well._ I think to myself.

"No-one important." I say before I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Gohan's POV**

"She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping."

"Yes. So she does." Vegeta says. All of a sudden, he gets picked up, bridal style, by my father. "Hey, what are you-?" He's about to yell, but gets cut off by my dad kissing him. _Well, that was nice. Thanks dad. Thanks so much._

"Shh. You don't want to wake Kagome, do you?" My dad asks, sounding serious, even though we know he's not. I sigh.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I ask.

"You and Kagome need some sleep. So, you two can get some sleep, while Vegeta and I go have some fun." My dad says, smirking (Goku: I don't smirk. Me: well I don't care).

"You're sure, Kakarot?"

"Positive." My dad says. Vegeta smiles and kisses him.

"Thanks, guys. You just scared me for life, and gave me bad mental images. Thanks so much." I say, and they both smirk.

"You're welcome!" They say at the same time. Then, they're gone, and I'm left alone with a sleeping Kagome.

"Hey, get up for a second." I say and she sits up. Her eyes are still closed, which means she's really tired. "Alright, you can lay back d-." Before I finish, she's right next to me, falling back to sleep. "Okay, then." I smile. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight." She says, sleepily. I lean down to kiss her goodnight, but it becomes deeper and more intense than I thought it would.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Not anymore." She says and I start purring. She smiles.

**Goku's POV**

"Well, looks like Gohan's having fun, too."

"Good for him, now come here."

"Okay." I say and go over to Vegeta. He pulls me close. We start kissing, until I pull away. "I love you, Vegeta."

"I love you, too, Kakarot." He says and smiles.

**Hey, animerox2320, here. sorry this chapter took so long. ive been kinda busy with homework. anyway i will try to be faster on the next update. promise. anyway until next time...BYE!**

**~Animerox2320**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything! Don't sue me please. Oh btw, if you see a weird looking word it's probably Saiyan language. Here's the alphabet so you know what the word is:** A=O B=K C=CH D=S E=A F=C G=M H=R I=U J=V K=T L=N M=X N=D O=E P=B Q=Z R=F S=Q T=G U=I V=L W=H X=P Y=J Z=W CH=Y.** there you go ppl. Now then ON TO THE STORY!**

**Goku's POV**

I wake up thinking everything's perfect. I look over at Vegeta and…wait, where's Vegeta? _Shit, shit, shit!_ "Vegeta?"

**Vegeta's POV**

"Hey, where's Kagome?" I ask Gohan. The marks Kakarot left on me hurt like hell. Not the mating mark of course, just the ones on my back, chest, arms, and neck.

"Umm, I think she's in her room. Why?" Gohan asks.

"The marks Kakarot made last night hurt."

"Oh." He says, laughs a little and blushes. While I'm on my way to Kagome's room, I hear Kakarot yell my name. _Qruk._ I think to myself, while heading back towards my room. As soon as I step in the doorway to my room, there is a shaking Kakarot in my arms.

"Kakarot, what's wrong?"

"Damnit, Vegeta, don't scare me like that!" Kakarot screams at me, obviously pissed.

"Kakarot, you need to remember to sense for my energy. I can't keep coming back in here whenever you wake up and I'm not here!" I yell and it makes him flinch.

"Sorry." He says, and looks down. _Wonderful, I made him cry._ I take his face in my hands and make him look at me.

"I'm sorry I yelled Kakarot." I say and pull him closer. I kiss him and when I pull back, he's no longer crying. "All better?" I ask and he smiles and nods. "Good. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone."

"Alright." I say and stick my head out the door. "Hey, Kagome, can you come here for a second?"

"You called?"

"RENJ QRUK!" I yell and fall over. "Hrok kra cicht! Why would you do that?"

"Because it was funny." She says and starts laughing. I look over to see Kakarot trying not to laugh, but badly failing.

"It wasn't funny, soxdug!" I yell and tackle Kakarot. He grabs a bad spot on my arm and it hurts like hell. I try to pull away, but he doesn't know about the marks he gave so he doesn't know that this hurts, and he isn't letting go. "Kakarot, let go!" I yell and he lets go. He looks at me, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, Kakarot, just go back to sleep."

"Vegeta, tell me. Please."

"I said it's nothing, so just go back-…" He grabs my arm and I flinch trying to hold back my scream. He tears off my sleeve to reveal a bunch of scratches and other marks.

"Vegeta, what happened?"

"Kakarot, don't-…"

"Damnit, Vegeta, tell me what-…" He says and looks at me for a second. All of a sudden, my shirt is off and he's looking at my back. "Vegeta. Did I do this?"

"Kakarot…really it's noth-…"

"Please! Did I do this?" He says and turns me around so that I'm looking at him. "Please, Vegeta…don't lie to me."

"Kakarot, you…" I sigh. "Yes." I say, closing my eyes. He grabs my hand and just holds it in his lap. I feel something wet hit my hand. I open my eyes to see him crying. "No, Kakarot…please…don't cry."

"I hurt you, Vegeta." He says so quietly that I'm not really sure weather he said it or if I'm hearing things.

"It isn't your fault. That's why I brought Kagome in here. Besides, I probably scratched you, too. It was an accident. You didn't mean to and neither did I." I say, but it didn't help, because he's still crying. "I didn't even know about them until five minutes ago." I say and make him look at me. I kiss him and when I pull away, he's not crying anymore (me: well now you know how to get him to stop crying. Just kiss him. ).

"I'm sorry, V-…"

"Don't. I love you, Kakarot and that will never change."

"I love you, too, 'Geta." He says and smiles. I smile back.

"Hey, so, why am I here again?"

"Oh, right, sorry. I need you to heal the scratches. Just be careful. Don't heal this one, okay?" I say and show her the mating mark that Kakarot gave me.

"Okay." She says and starts healing me. When she's done she heads for the door.

"Wait, Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"Would you heal Kakarot, too?"

"Yeah, sure."

**Kagome's POV**

I get back to my room and don't even make it to the bed. I just kind of collapse in the middle of my floor. _Well…fuck…_

"Hey, you okay? I thought I heard something…HROK KRA RANN?" Vegeta says, and I don't really know what happens next. I pass out before I can hear or see anything else.

**Hey! That update didn't take as long! Anyway see you next time…BYE!**

**~Animerox2320**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own InuYasha, DBZ, or anything else. So DON'T sue me! Please! Now then, on with the-**

**Goku: **Wait!

**Me:** What?

**Goku:** What about the Saiyan alphabet thingy.

**Me:** Right. Thanks. A=O B=K C=CH D=S E=A F=C G=M H=R I=U J=V K=T L=N M=X N=D O=E P=B Q=Z R=F S=Q T=G U=I V=L W=H X=P Y=J Z=W CH=Y. Now then, where was I… Ah, that's right. **Now then, on with the story!**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up feeling really dizzy. I try to sit up, but can't for some reason. So, instead, I decide to just fall back down onto the bed.

"Ow…" I hear a voice say from behind me.

"What the?" I say and look behind me. It's a little blurry, but it looks like… "Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened?" I say, holding my head, trying to sit up. Instead, I get pushed back down by Vegeta.

"Well, what happened was, I came in here because I thought I heard something fall. Instead of finding out something fell off a shelf, I come in here to find you on the floor, out cold." Vegeta says.

"Oh."

"Do you know why that happened?" Gohan asks.

"Well, I think I might know, but it's just a guess."

"Well, what is it?" Vegeta says, irritated.

"I might have overused my powers."

"By doing what?" Gohan asks.

"By healing both Kakarot and me." Vegeta says. It isn't a question, but I answer anyway.

"Yeah. You see, I've never been able to heal more than one person with only a couple of minutes even hours in between."

"Well, then why didn't you say something?"

"I thought I could do it this time, but I guess not."

"It's okay, Kagome. You just wanted to help."

"No, brat, it's not okay. What if she had died from that!" Vegeta screams.

"Vegeta, stop calling me a brat damnit!" He screams back at Vegeta, and we both just stare at him. "And I don't think she could have died from-."

"Actually, I could have." I say, cutting him off.

"I still don't think that-!"

"No, she's telling the truth." Someone says, again cutting off Gohan.

"Will you people please stop cutting me off! And who the fuck are you?"

"Sorry. I'm-."

"Not important. Now leave. I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!"

"Yes, yes, you did. But you can't control what I do."

"Who are you damnit?"

"Right, sorry. I'm-."

"His name is InuYasha and he's a complete asshole!" I scream and run out of the room like a little kid.

**Alright. Well, that's it for this chapter, see you next time! BYE! **

**~ Animerox2320 ****3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha, Charmed, or anything else. So…yeah…that's it I guess… Anyway, on with the-**

**Vegeta: Hey.**

**Me: What?**

**Vegeta: Saiyan alphabet.**

**Me: Oh, right, thanks. **A=O B=K C=CH D=S E=A F=C G=M H=R I=U J=V K=T L=N M=X N=D O=E P=B Q=Z R=F S=Q T=G U=I V=L W=H X=P Y=J Z=W CH=Y. **Now then, where was I…? Ah, that's right, on with the story.**

**Gohan's POV**

"I'll go get her." I say. Then, I see InuYasha move toward the door.

"No, let me. I need to talk to her anyway." He says.

"She doesn't even seem to want you here, so why don't you just leave!" Vegeta says.

"Why don't you-."

"Don't!" Kagome screams.

"Kagome, please, can't we just-?"

"NO! I told you I NEVER wanted to see you again. I have a new life now and you can't just show up and act like everything's okay, because you know what? IT'S NOT! So just LEAVE!" She screams.

"Fine, but I'll be back."

"No you won't, because after tonight, you won't remember me at all."

"Kagome, I could never forget you."

"You can and you will!"

"No, I don't-."

"Get the FUCK out of my life! AND STAY OUT THIS TIME!" She screams and he's gone.

"Kagome, what the hell was-?" I say, right as she collapses. "Kagome!"

**Kagome's POV (Inside her nightmare)**

I wake up and I'm lying on my bed with Gohan. I look up to see his face and before I can, he's gone.

"Gohan?" I say, and then I see him standing by the door. "Gohan? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Wh-what? Why?" I ask him. He opens the door and when it's completely open, I see her standing there, smiling at me, like she had one some kind of game. _She did win. She beat me at some game she made up in her twisted mind and took InuYasha from me. And now she is going to take Gohan, too._ "No, Gohan, please! Don't leave me!" I scream, crying, hoping he hears me and stays, but I guess I just can't beat her. _Why? Why does she hate me __**so**__ much? What did I do to make her hate me?_ I just sit there as I see Gohan walk out the door with her. _No…_

**End (nightmare still going) Gohan's POV**

"Kagome? Kagome, can you hear me?"

"Shut up, brat! She's fine."

"Stop calling me that!"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME YOU A-!" I say, before getting cut off.

"G-Gohan…no, please stay…don't leave…please…"

"Kagome? Kagome, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I say and she shoots up, gasping after waking up from her nightmare. She turns to look at me and tears form in her eyes. She throws her arms around me and just starts crying, holding onto me as tightly as she possibly can.

**Kagome's POV**

"Gohan!" I yell, jolting awake from my nightmare. _Thank god that was just a nightmare. If it had been real…no…don't think about that, because it's never going to happen. I won't let it._

"I'm right here Kagome, you're alright." I hear Gohan say, bringing me out of my thoughts. I jump into his arms (me: not really because he's sitting right next to her.) and he hugs me. He starts mumbling sweet things that I can't understand or hear for that matter. It probably has to do with the fact that I'm crying so hard I can barely hear myself think. "Shh…it's alright." He says. He lays me back down. "I promise I won't go anywhere. I'll stay right here with you." He says, while he lies down and pulls me closer. I snuggle against him and get as close as I possibly can, and…well…I fall asleep.

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. I'm trying I really am, but life kind of sucks at the moment. I'll try and update faster, but no guarantees. School is finally over so maybe I'll actually be able to update faster. Anyway, see you all next time in chapter 7. It's all written, now all I have to do is type it. I'm actually working on writing my FIFTH story for this series. You can all thank my friend Ashleigh for that. She MAKES me write. Anyway, bye for now. And thanks to everyone who's reading. And to those who aren't…well…you suck. BYE!**

**~Animerox2320**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Charmed, or anything else. On with the story!**

**Vegeta: Just stop writing please? You suck.**

**Me: No, and if I did stop writing then what would happen to you and Goku? AND I DON'T SUCK!**

**Vegeta: I…you…*growls* SHUT UP! *leaves***

**Me: *smiles* Oh, wait…almost forgot…** A=O B=K C=CH D=S E=A F=C G=M H=R I=U J=V K=T L=N M=X N=D O=E P=B Q=Z R=F S=Q T=G U=I V=L W=H X=P Y=J Z=W CH=Y. **Now then, where was I…? Ah, that's right, on with the story.**

**Kagome's POV**

I wake up feeling fully rested. It felt nice, considering I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I look up to see if Gohan is still there. Sure enough, he's lying right next to me, snoring softly. I listen for other noises in the house. I hear Goku and Vegeta's steady breathing, meaning they are still sleeping. I can also hear most of the others' steady breathing, (me: sorry, not naming them all) meaning they are still sleeping as well. _Geez, what time is it?_ The reason I said most was because I could hear Piccolo standing outside my door, guarding Gohan and me. Then, there's Goten and Trunks, quietly playing, or at least trying to be quiet, so they don't wake anyone. I get up carefully as to not wake Gohan when I hear my door open. It's Piccolo just making sure we're alright. _How sweet…_

"Hey I heard a noise and just wanted to-."

"See if we're okay?" I finish for him.

"Yeah."

"Awww…how sweet…" I say and he blushes. I laugh quietly and he looks at me confused. "I made you blush." I say and he growls, but then smiles and laughs a little.

"Alright, well since you're alright, I'll just-."

"Kagome? You're awake?"

"Oh, Gohan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. Just go back to sleep." I say.

"No, it's alright." He says, sitting up. "Huh? Mr. Piccolo? Why are you here?"

"He heard the noise I made when getting up and was just checking to make sure we're okay." I say and smile at Piccolo. "And why do you call him 'Mr.' Piccolo?"

"Oh, well, when I was younger he trained me. That's what I called him and have ever since." He says and smiles at Piccolo. Piccolo smiles back.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go back to guarding you…so…bye."

"Bye." Gohan and I say in unison.

**Later (after Piccolo left)**

"Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you love me? **Truly** love me."

"I…I don't know." He admits. "I don't know you very well, so it's hard to say." He adds quickly.

"I see." I say sadly. _Damnit…_

"Kagome, I'm-." I raise my hand to stop him.

"What about Piccolo?"

"What?" He looks at me shocked.

"What are your feelings toward Piccolo? And don't try and lie to me, I'll know if you do." (me: not true…)

"I…well…I-."

"You love him, don't you?" I ask and he sighs.

"Yes."

"I see."

"Kagome, I'm-."

"Stop apologizing. You can't help who you fall in love with. It's okay." I say and smile sadly. "And besides, I'm going to help you."

"Help me? With what?"

"I'm going to help you tell Piccolo how you feel and help Piccolo tell you how he feels."

"Oh."

"Come on!" I say and grab him.

**Wherever Piccolo is meditating**

"Hey, Piccolo!" I yell and I see him fall and hit the ground with a soft 'thump'. "Oops. Sorry, Piccolo."

"It's fine. Now, what do you want?" He says a bit angry.

"It doesn't seem like a good time right now. Maybe we should-?"

"No! You are going to tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, Piccolo…I…um…I-."

"Spit it out, kid!"

"Piccolo, I love you!"

"You…you what?"

"See, I told you he wouldn't!" Gohan yells, then runs off.

"Gohan, wait!" I yell after him, but he's gone, flying away.

**Well, I'm too tired right now to do anything funny so, see you next time… BYE!**

**~Animerox2320 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z, Charmed, or anything else. Now then, before the story starts, the Saiyan alphabet: …** A=O B=K C=CH D=S E=A F=C G=M H=R I=U J=V K=T L=N M=X N=D O=E P=B Q=Z R=F S=Q T=G U=I V=L W=H X=P Y=J Z=W CH=Y. **Okay, NOW, on with the story!**

**Warning: I am doing this now so there aren't any stupid comments complaining. THIS HAS YAOI IN IT! Don't like, don't read. If you do then it's your own damn fault. Anyway…ENJOY! **

**Piccolo's POV**

I'm just kind of standing, shocked and a little confused. _What the hell was-?_

"Good job, Piccolo. He's probably gone and locked himself in his room." (Me: well, actually, it hers…)

"I'm sorry. I just…didn't…expect that…"

"It's alright. I mean he can't hide in there forever, right?" She says. "Hey, Piccolo, can I ask you something?"

"Umm…yeah…sure…" I say, still out of it.

"Well, you like him too, right?" She says, snapping me out of the daze I was in.

"Yes, of course." I say without hesitation.

"Well, then, what the hell is wrong with you? Gohan tells you that he's in love with you and all you say is 'what'? What the fuck?" She screams.

"I know and I-."

"You need to go talk to him and tell him how you feel. You also need to apologize! NOW!" She screams and I run to Gohan's room. When I get there, I knock on the door.

"Who is it?" He says, sounding like he's crying.

"It's Piccolo." I say, and from the other side of the door I can hear Gohan's breathing stop. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, sure." He stutters. I smile and open the door. The lights are off, but my eyes adjust quickly. I see Gohan sitting on his bed with tears running down his face. _Damnit. I didn't mean to make him cry._ I mentally kick myself.

"Gohan." I say and he looks at me. Once I see his eyes I can't take it anymore. I rush over to him and pull him into my lap. He looks at me confused.

"Piccolo?"

"Gohan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. When you told me that you love me, I was shocked because I wasn't expecting it. Believe me, Gohan, I do love you." As I'm talking, he stops crying. Then, when I finish he throws himself into my arms and starts crying again. "Gohan, please tell me you're crying because you're happy?"

"Yes!" He practically shouts, than starts laughing. He jumps up and almost falls over. I catch him before he hits the floor, and we are staring into each other's eyes (me: corny, I know :P). Then, he pulls me closer and kisses me. We kiss for a while and when we break apart for air we're both breathless. I smile at him and he smiles back. We lay down and I actually fall asleep (me: I thought he didn't sleep? O.o).

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. See you next time…B-**

**Piccolo: I don't sleep.**

**Me: I don't care. And DON'T INTERUPT ME AGAIN!**

**Piccolo: *glares***

**Me: *grins evilly***

**Piccolo: Shit. I know that look. What are you-?**

**Me: NAIL!**

**Piccolo: SHIT! *runs away***

**Nail: Which way?**

**Me: *points in the direction Piccolo went***

**Nail: Okay. One second. *goes to where Piccolo is***

**Me:5…4…3…2…-**

**Piccolo: GOD DAMNIT!**

**Me: *laughs REALLY fucking hard* anyway, see you next time…BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha, or Charmed. If I did the stories would WAY different. Now then…on with the story!**

Gohan's POV

"Hey, Piccolo?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could teach me to meditate?" I ask and he falls.

"Why do you want to know how to meditate?" He asks.

"So I don't have to sleep as much." I say and come from behind him and hug him. "So? Will you?" I ask, breathing on his neck. When he shivers I laugh.

"S-sure. Com here." I go in front of him and sit down. "Alright, now close your eyes and concentrate."

"Alright." I say. I close my eyes and hear Piccolo get up. "Piccolo, what are you-?"

"Shh. Don't talk. Focus."

"Right, sorry." I say and he moves closer.

"Open your eyes." He says. I obey and when I open my eyes he's a couple inches from my face. My eyes widen and he smiles, showing his fangs. My eyes widen farther, probably as far as they could go. His smile gets bigger and he laughs a little. Then, without warning, he kisses me. At first I'm shocked and just sitting there, but then I start to kiss back, deepening the kiss. Then, we break apart, so we can breathe.

"Piccolo? I thought we were meditating?"

"Oh shut up." He says. He smiles and grabs me. I laugh as I'm pulled in for another kiss. I pull away and he looks at me confused.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He says smiling. I look at him giving him my best 'bitch' look (me: yes I got that from Kurt Hummel in Glee). "Ask away." He says before he starts kissing my neck.

"Well, I was wondering if we could-OW!" I yell when he bites my neck too hard.

"Sorry." He says. He kisses the bite mark he left trying to make it stop hurting.

"It's alright. Anyway, I was wondering if we could…um…mate?" I say and he stops kissing me. He turns me around.

"Are you sure?" He asks looking me in the eye.

"Yes." I say honestly.

"Okay." He says and smiles. "Um…how do we…mate?"

"Well, my dad and Vegeta are mated. They'll know."

Goku and Vegeta's Room (Gohan's POV)

"Do you think that we should just-?" I'm cut off as Piccolo knocks on their door.

"Who is it?"

"Piccolo and Gohan." I say.

"Come in." My dad says and we walk in. "What do you need?"

"We were wondering if you could tell us how to mate?" I say. My dad and Vegeta sit there staring at us.

**Hehe…it's a cliffhanger…:P…anyway see you next time in the LAST chapter for this story then I start typing my 3****RD**** STORY! BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, InuYasha, or Charmed. If I did the stories would be WAY different. Now then… on with the story!**

Kagome's POV

"Hey! Trunks!" I yell.

"Yeah?" He says. He's sitting next to Goten, studying.

"I need your help with something. Sorry Goten, but I need to borrow him, if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks," I say to Goten. Then, I grab Trunks and pull him away.

"So, what do you need?"

"Umm… well, I need to ask you something first," I say and smile nervously.

"What?"

"Do you like Goten?"

"Yeah, we're best friends."

"No, I mean do you **like **Goten?"

"I'm confus – "

"Are you in love with Goten?" I blurt out. _Oh, shit!_ He froze. "Trunks..?"

"How did you know that I..?"

"I… didn't. That's why I asked."

"Oh. Well, don't say anything, okay?"

"What if I told you that he loves you, too?"

"He does?!"

"I don't know… yet! I **will** find out though." I say, looking at him.

He looks at me for a moment, then says, "Okay."

"Great! Stay here, I'll be right back!" I say and go back over to Goten. "Hey, Goten, whatcha doin'?"

"Umm… studying… Why?"

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"What?"

"Do you like Trunks?"

"Yeah, we're – "

"Best friends, I know. That's what he said, too. I meant are you in love with him?" I ask and he freezes.

"Yeah, but it's not like it matters. He doesn't like me like that so – "

"That's not true! I just talked to him and he told me he loves you."

"He… he said that?"

"Yes! Now go talk to him!" I say and push him towards Trunks. He turns around to look at me. "GO!" I yell, and he smiles and runs towards Trunks.

Trunks' POV

_Where is she?_ I start towards the direction she went when I run into someone. "Oops, sor – Goten?"

"Hey, Trunks. Can – can we talk?"

"Y – yeah."

"Kagome told me that you… um…"

"That I love you?"

Goten's POV

"Yeah," I say.

"Well if you don't, you know… its fine. I understand." Trunks just keeps going on and on. _AAHHH! Just shut up and let me talk!_

"Trunks."

"I mean, I get it if you don't like me like – "

"TRUNKS!" I yell, finally getting him to shut up. "Let me talk!"

"Sorry."

Listen, when Kagome asked me if I liked –" _Damnit!_ " – loved you, I said no," I say.

"See, I knew – "

"Let me finish! I say, much more nicely. He nods. "But then she told me how you feel."

"And?" He says, looking like he's about to cry.

I sigh. Then, I grab his face and kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back at first, but that only lasts for about a second. After he starts kissing back, it gets heated. I lick his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and he opens his mouth to allow my tongue in. We pull apart.

"So, I'll take that as a yes…"

"Shut up and come here," I say. Things get very intense.

Kagome's POV

"Oh wow. Did **not**__see that coming," I say, and leave the two of them alone.

_I wonder what Vegeta's doing?_

Gravity Chamber (Kagome's POV)

I get to the GC and after knocking I open the door.

"What do you want? I'm busy!"

"Well, jeez. I was bored and wanted to see what you were up to. No need to be mean."

"Sorry, I just haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"Understandable. Neither have I."

"Why can't you sleep?" he asks and I freeze.

"Oh… well… um… I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me. I promise not to tell anyone."

"Its just some nightmares is all," I say and he sighs.

"What kind of nightmares, Kagome?"

"Can we talk in my room?"

"Sure. Let me just take a shower first, okay?"

"'Kay."

In Kagome's Room (Still Kagome's POV)

I lay down while Vegeta takes his shower.

(Insert Nightmare)

"Kagome?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" I scream. I wake up to Vegeta… only wearing a towel. (me: ohhh myyy! ;P) "Vegeta!" I scream again, and jump into his arms. I can tell he's never had to comfort anyone before, because he had no idea what he was doing. I hear him laugh a little. He holds me while I cry.

"I thought you didn't have nightmares anymore."

"That was because of Gohan."

"Well, where's he?"

"He's with Piccolo now."

"Whoa, wait… WHAT?" he yells, and that makes me laugh.

"Yeah. I got them together. I also got Goten and Trunks together," I say and he freezes. "Vegeta..?"

"You… did… WHAT?!" he screams, practically dropping me. I'm assuming others heard him as well. _Great…_

"Damn. Maybe you should say it louder next time! I don't think they heard you in CHINA!" I scream, probably just as loud as he did. "I was just trying to be helpful! I noticed Piccolo liked Gohan, so I asked them both and got them together! I also helped Goten and Trunks admit their feelings! I gave up my peaceful sleep for love! That's all I did!__YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE!" I scream at him, then run out of the room crying and confused. I run into someone.

"Are you ok?" the guy asks.

"W – who are… you?" I ask between hiccups.

"I'm – "

"Kagome!" I hear Vegeta scream.

"Oh, shit! Hide me!" I scream and hide behind the mystery man.

**Kagome: Who's the guy?!**

** Me: Wow… you should know, he's – never mind.**

** Kagome: TELL ME!**

** Me: NO!**

** Kagome: EEPP! *hides behind mystery man***

** MM: Why are you hiding behind – OMG!**

** Me: *laughs evilly***

** Vegeta: This fanfic sucks! Why was I only wearing a towel when I woke her up!? WTF!**

** Me: Shut up, Vegeta! Go make out with Goku.**

** Vegeta: Why don't you… actually that sounds good. Bye. Wait is that – **

** Me: Okay bye Vegeta. Anyway, I don't know if I'm going to make a ch. 11 or write a whole new story, but either way you will find out who the mystery man is. Until next time! BYE!**

** Kagome: Wait – **

** Me: SHUT UP! *ties up Kagome & gags her* There we go… BYE! AGAIN!**


End file.
